Dreams
by AngelDono
Summary: Even "Dame Tsuna" could dream. He had countless dreams, all leading to his possible future. They were like glowing trails of stars awaiting for him to choose. Did he want to live in a little house in a beautiful forest? Or should he travel the world? So many to choose.. yet, he was told that he was to be the Vongola Decimo. That he had no choice. Vongola be damned. Oneshot AU.


**Well, I suppose this is like a short story? A drabble of some sorts? Either way, it's a oneshot.**

**So, I was kinda gettin' tired of seeing wimpy-Tsuna and wanted more backbone-Tsuna.**

**I've noticed that even backbone-Tsuna's go along, willy-nilly and become Vongola Decimo. Why doesn't he try to follow his own path?**

**Not get help from other people or have people help lead him to a different path of their choosing, but choosing the path himself? If he really disagreed with becoming Vongola Decimo, then shouldn't he continue fighting it? Who cares if it was "fate" or "destiny", what matters is what he wants.**

**To let your own future be chosen for you has to be one of the most annoying things to experience. Soon you become wound up into that path and then you can never turn back; forced to simply go along with it.**

**There may be good things, but there will also be things that you will never experience if you chose to follow your own future.**

**I just wanted a Tsuna who would fight for his own future, not be swayed by others, or feel inclined to go a certain way.**

**I wanted a Tsuna that would just say, "Fuck you, Vongola!" and does what he wants.**

**Okay, anyways, this is AU. Un-Beta read or how ever you call it.**

**I don't feel like doing a disclaimer since I'm assuming most of you are intelligent enough to know. Though I will say that this is original and mine.**

* * *

___"You're going to be the Vongola Decimo., the tenth boss of the Vongola Family."_

He was called "Dame Tsuna"; formally known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was the one who failed every test, scrawny as a stick, and could never fight back.. Basically useless. Even his mother agreed with his new name; though, she tries not to use it in a degrading sort of tone. He accepted it. Accepted the fact that he was useless, failed at everything, friendless, and so on. Even though it hurt deep inside and made him cry numerous times, he accepted it. But, what he wouldn't accept is that he had no "future". He believed everyone had a future; a dream.

He had many dreams of his could-be future; dreams of his potential happiness. He had dreams where he was surrounded by many close friends, dreams of where he traveled the world, or had a nice quaint home in a beautiful forest. He had a dream where he had a few pets and lived in a nice home with a gorgeous skylight; the big blue sky slowly turning to night with big glittery stars littering the dark black. He had so many dreams. They were like bright lit paths leading to numerous futures. Different futures and possibilities that he can choose. Even though he is "Dame Tsuna", these dreams were still possible for him and knowing that, made things all more bearable. But then, the news of the home tutor rippled these dreams.

On the night before Reborn arrived at the Sawada home, Tsuna saw one of the paths in his dream slowly turn to black. It was as if chains blocked the way and the little road grew longer and longer, disappearing into darkness. Was that an omen? A sign that he can no longer pursue that path? That it was forever chained away to never be seen again? Then the home tutor, named Reborn, arrived. He was a.. hitman. A killer. A.. baby? Reborn said that he was to be the _"Vongola Decimo"_, the "tenth" boss of a mafia organization. That's.. That's ridiculous! Why was he chosen? Why the mafia? Why!?

He was chosen because of his blood. He was chosen because his father is involved with the mafia. He was "chosen" cause he was the last resort! The original heirs were "indisposed". They died and now it was all up to him to become the "Vongola Decimo" with no say, because they could not find anyone else! He didn't want to be a mafia boss! He didn't want to stain his hands with blood or command people to kill for the "family"! He didn't want this kind of future!

Then Reborn has the nerve to tell him that he has no say in the matter; no choice. That they will find him if he ran away. He had plenty to say! It isn't fair to force him to become a mafia boss! He wanted to choose his own future, his own path! He wanted to follow his own dream and achieve! God damnit.. He wanted to be happy. **He wanted to be free**. The dreams there were once glittering paths to his future were shattering like glass in front of his eyes.

How annoying. Annoying, **annoying**. Telling him that he had no choice, that he was going to be _Vongola Decimo_ no matter what and threatening him with a gun. Well screw him! Screw that Reborn! His father, the current boss, the mafia! To hell with all of them! He was going to follow his own path, his own future! He wasn't going to listen and comply with their demands… Vongola be damned!  
_  
_


End file.
